Those skilled in the art of setting roof trusses, floor joists and/or studs in walls, collectively herein referred to as framing members, appreciate that it can be difficult to secure such framing members to a structure while holding onto the framing member and a nail gun or hammer while also maintaining one's balance on the structure and while also keeping the framing member in the correct orientation and position.
Various devices exist for at least temporarily securing a frame member in place or locating it in a predetermined location until it can be permanently secured. Such devices, however, often lack portability, the ability to accommodate a wide variety of framing members and distances, they cannot be re-used, they are difficult to use and/or they are expensive.
The following describes a device that is highly portable, adjustable to a wide variety of framing members and applications, re-usable, easy to use and relatively inexpensive.